Warriors: Winds of CloudClan: Devastation and Rebellion
by Maplestripe of ShadowClan
Summary: This is a FanFic on my version of SkyClan, except with a different storyline. Rated T for future violence. Please Read and Review! (Full Summary inside!)
1. Summary and Names

**Warriors: Winds of CloudClan: Devastation and Rebellion**

Summary: It has been three Gatherings since the floods at the CloudClan camp. It has also been three Gatherings since WaterClan has saved CloudClan. But, the payment for saving this sixth Clan has been treacherous and unfair. WaterClan has demanded prey from CloudClan's own fresh-kill pile to feed their own. And Thunderstar, the leader of CloudClan, has had enough since the misdeed WaterClan has done. "If your Clan does not catch any prey, Thunderstar, we will make you pay." That was the warning that Miststar, leader of WaterClan, gave to the CloudClan leader. And WaterClan did keep that promise. One moon, since it was the season of leaf-bare, CloudClan did not have the sufficient amount of prey to give to WaterClan. So Sharpstone, Miststar's deputy, made Mooncloud, Thunderstar's love, go out and catch some. But this was a lie. Sharpstone came back with the almost motionless body of Mooncloud. "You see what happens when those who owe us do not do as they are told. I suggest you find more prey by moonhigh tomorrow." Sharpstone warned, cold-hearted. Devastated, Thunderstar goes out of his way to free his Clan from WaterClan's evil claws. Yet the only way to do so is: rebellion. Can CloudClan launch a successful attack on WaterClan and live in peace? Or will this elusive and ancient Clan vanish?

Allegiances

BlazeClan

Leader: Flamestar- orange and red tom with amber eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Whitestar- white tom with a black tail

AirClan

Leader: Icestar- light blue she-cat with silver paws and eyes

WaterClan

Leader: Miststar- dark blue tom with white spots

Deputy: Sharpstone- silver tom with black eyes

Medicine Cat: Echostream- white and blue she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Maplestripe- black tom with orange stripes on his back, son of Miststar, brother of Silvermoon

Plumshade- purple she-cat with black paws **Apprentice: Coralpaw**

Hawkwing- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes, Ravenwing's brother

Ravenwing- jet-black she-cat, Hawkwing's sister

Silvermoon- silver and white she-cat with silver eyes, daughter of Miststar, sister of Maplestripe

Tallear- brown tom with yellow eyes, Sharpstone's closest warrior friend

Flowertail- cream she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes **Apprentice: Seapaw**

Shadowpelt- black tom with gray eyes

Oakstream- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: Coralpaw- bright red she-cat with yellow eyes

Seapaw- light blue tom

Queens: Creamear- cream and ginger she-cat (kits include Mosskit, Riverkit, and Rockkit. Father is Oakstream.)

Elders: Nettle- brown tom, used to be a loner, newly appointed to the elders den

Spottedface- dark gray she-cat with white spots on her face

CloudClan

Leader: Thunderstar- black tom with yellow eyes** Apprentice: Lightningpaw**

Deputy: Flashflood- blue tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Cinderleaf- black she-cat with a dark gray tail and green eyes

Warriors: Hurricane- dark gray tom with blue eyes and golden paws

Mooncloud- silver and white she-cat with pink-silver eyes, Stormcloud and Whitecloud's sister, Thunderstar's love

Stormcloud- gray and black tom, Whitecloud and Mooncloud's brother

Whitecloud- white she-cat, Stormcloud and Mooncloud's sister

Sunblaze- orange and yellow tom with light red eyes

Duskthorn- jet-black she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Redpaw**

Cloudwatcher- white tom with silver eyes

Skystorm- blue tom with white paws and black eyes **Apprentice: Lakepaw**

Apprentices: Lightningpaw- yellow tom with bright blue eyes

Lakepaw- bright blue she-cat with black eyes

Redpaw- white tom with red eyes, paws, and tail

Queens: Silverdawn- silver she-cat with pink paws (Kits include: Eaglekit, Snowkit, and Dawnkit. Father is Skystorm.)

Bluemoon- blue and silver she-cat with silver eyes (Kits include: Firekit and Tigerkit. Father was Firepelt, who died in the flood.)

Ivygrass- sky blue she-cat with green eyes and tail (expecting Stormcloud's kits.)

Elders: Birchfoot- brown tom with tough back legs

Cliff- light brown she-cat, was born a kittypet

Breezeclaw- white and sky blue she-cat with white eyes, formerly of OceanClan, modern-day WaterClan


	2. Prologue and Ch1

Prologue

**_A _**_black tom padded and stopped _at a huge rock. He sat motionlessly, staring at the moon. _"When is this going to end? My Clan does not deserve such cruel treatment!" _the tom thought. "Thunderstar, is there something wrong?" The black tom turned around to see his deputy padding up to him. "Flashflood! What are you doing up so late?" Thunderstar asked. "Well, I was about to sleep, but I saw you padding around, so I followed you to see what you were going to do." the blue tom replied. "But you did not answer my question. What is wrong?" Flashflood continued. Thunderstar turned around, looked at his paws, looked back up to the moon, and answered: "I… just can't bear this. CloudClan has been nice, loyal, and has never fought to strike fear into other's hearts. We must fight only when it is absolutely necessary. So why does WaterClan treat us like this?" The leader kept his gaze at the moon while he said that. "Miststar is an ambitious leader. He thinks he can do anything he wants. That's why he even tried to fight AirClan before the flood." Flashflood softly mewed. Anger raged through Thunderstar as his deputy said that, but he made his fur lie flat again. Flashflood stared at him in astonishment before adding: "I know this is harsh, but we will find a way to finish this before any more harm is done." Thunderstar twisted around and faced Flashflood, with pure anger in his gaze and thoughts. "You would say that because no one you care about got mauled! Do you think I could put through with what Sharpstone did to Mooncloud? Do you think I _wanted _to just stand there when I saw her like that?" Thunderstar snapped. He looked at his deputy, and his words pierced him. "I'm… sorry Flashflood. I did not mean that." he apologized. "It's okay, Thunderstar. I was mad too when I saw her like that. It is not easy to see your Clanmate like that." Flashflood mewed. "And love is something strong. But you also see the unfairness in what WaterClan is doing." The two turned their heads to a black she-cat with green eyes padding towards them. "Cinderleaf. Who's next, everyone in StarClan?" Thunderstar muttered. Cinderleaf ignored Thunderstar and continued: "I think this should stop too. And we must do something about it." "Cinderleaf, has StarClan spoken to you? Any dreams at all?" Thunderstar asked. "Not for some moons, Thunderstar." Cinderleaf mewed. Cinderleaf and Thunderstar then looked up at Silverpelt, seeking answers. Thunderstar's eyes went completely black as he saw a message. There was a flash of lightning onto some water, then an explosion of thunder. The black tom's yellow eyes returned and he saw the terrified mews of Cinderleaf. "Thunderstar! What is wrong?" Thunderstar stared into Cinderleaf's eyes. "StarClan has spoken. A strike of lightning will scatter the water, and thunder will finish it."

Chapter 1

**_T_**_hunderstar was padding through the camp, _looking around at what everyone was doing. The vision from last night was still in his mind, but right now he wanted to calm down and relax. He was near the nursery when Snowkit ran up to him. "Thunderstar! Thunderstar! Can you come and play with us?" the little white kit asked. "Well… I guess I can. I'm not busy at all." Thunderstar replied. The rest of the kits in the nursery ran up to him and squealed with excitement. "Now we can practice our battle moves!" Eaglekit squealed. "Now, now. Once the apprentices get their warrior names, Dawnkit, Eaglekit, and Snowkit will all become apprentices." Thunderstar promised. He looked at Bluemoon's kits, Tigerkit and Firekit. "And don't worry you two; you'll be apprentices too. Just a day or two after Silverdawn's." Snowkit couldn't hold back her excitement. "Come on! Let's play!" Snowkit squeaked. All the kits ran into the nursery and Thunderstar followed. "Who's going to be leader?" Eaglekit asked. "I want to be leader!" Firekit mewed. "No I want to be leader!" Snowkit protested. Thunderstar purred at the argument as all five kits went back and forth. "Enough. I shall decide who is leader." Thunderstar mewed. The kits stopped their arguing and looked at Thunderstar expectantly. "Let's see…" He looked around and knew who to pick. "Dawnkit, from this moment on you will be leader of CloudClan. CloudClan has honored your bravery, and we welcome you as leader of CloudClan." Thunderstar purred. None of the other kits seemed to be mad. Instead, they chanted for Dawnkit. "Dawnkit! Dawnkit!" Dawnkit gave herself a few amused and embarrassed licks on her chest. "Alright! I say my deputy is… Firekit!" Dawnkit mewed. Firekit padded up to Dawnkit and sat by a small rock Dawnkit was sitting on. "Members of CloudClan, it seems that a large black fox has entered the camp. So we must create a plan to drive it out. Any suggestions or ideas?" Dawnkit asked. Tigerkit was the one to reply. "Some of us will distract the beast, then you and another warrior can finish him off." Tigerkit suggested. "Okay, Tigerkit. We will go with your plan. Firekit, you and Eaglekit go and distract it. Then, Tigerkit, Snowkit, and I will finish him." Dawnkit ordered. Firekit and Eaglekit went to the sides of Thunderstar. _"They do seem to know how to create a good plan." _Thunderstar thought. He was enjoying the little game the kits were playing. "CloudClan, attack! Firekit, Eaglekit, distract the fox! I'll get my group to attack once it's distracted!" Dawnkit yowled. Firekit and Eaglekit started to throw their paws at Thunderstar, with claws sheathed. "You better watch out. My cubs are out hunting." Thunderstar half-heartedly growled.


End file.
